The present invention relates to a handle for a fishing reel, which is used to take-up a fishline onto a spool.
As disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication Nos. Sho. 56-68473 and Sho. 62-119772, a handle for a fishing reel has a knob at one end for the winding-up operation and a balancer or the same knob at the other end for the counter-balancing purpose to improve the winding-up operation.
However, a fishline to be wound on the spool is likely to twist because of the repetition of winding and unwinding operations, and further the fishline is likely to be loosened or projected from the reel during the winding operation or awaiting the hit of the fish because the tension acting on the fishline is changed or the like. Thus, the conventional handle arrangement suffers from a problem that when the loosened or projected fishline 10 is looped due to the influence of the twist of the fishline and directed toward the handle, the fishline 10 tangles on the balancer or knob 4' located opposite from the knob 4 as shown in FIG. 11. This causes the fishline to be wound on the handle shaft portion with the winding operation, cuts off the fishline, and requires a troublesome labor to untangle the fishline.